Alex's Monster Girls Quest Part 1
by Alex Sparda 'Void of Nothing
Summary: It's had been two months since I been here. Two months since I was reborn. Where exactly is here? I don't know. I been in this mess up world for two months now and I'm bored. My name Is Alex Sparda, I'm the Void that destroys existences, and this is my first adventure since I had been reborn. Based on gabriel blessing story Shirou Emiya: Erogame Protagonist.
1. Prologue

_**Author Note: HI Alex Sparda Void of Nothing here and I'm going to introduce my new story Alex's Monster Girl Quest Part 1. This will be my second story to be uploaded to this site so there may me so grammar errors sometimes. Also this fic is based on one of gabriel blessing story 'Shirou Emiya: Erogame Proagonist', after reading this go check it out and his other story's.**_

_**By the way I don't own Monster Girls Quest that belongs to people I forgot the names to, or any DMC elements that is own by Capcom, I also neither own any items from other games. BUT I do own Alex Sparda and his history.**_

_**Here's a warning for this story, there will be a lime scene in this chapter, if you don't want to read it hit the back button now.**_

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"__Techniques"_

_**Prologue:**_

Alcohol. The one drinks that if to much has been drank it can make people do stuff that was once consider EXTREMELY DANGEROUS & STUPID when sober a good idea. Drinking seven 800-ml bottles called Liquid Chaos thats happens to be 100% alcohol will make that person do anything. The newly reborn Alex Sparda is that person and his story is this, he is the most powerful out of the 5 'Ancient' Beings that were at the beginning of time and is the Void/Nothing and was apart of the 5 now 3 'Upper' Beings, Darkness the son of the Destroyer(Lady Death as she calls herself). The 5 'Ancient' Beings are called Fate, Destiny, Existence who is known as Natsacha Horowitz younger twin sister of Alex and wife of Vicktor, Balance known as Vicktor Horowitz best friend of Alex, and Void/Nothing, the original 5 'Upper' Beings were The Creator who was later became the Corrupt Creator and was killed by Alex, The Destroyer/Lady Death, the Light daughter of the Creator, the Twilight Lord or Greap who was created by a portion of the separated powers of Vicktor was reincarnated as a human, and was later killed by Alex and Vicktor, and Alex Sparda the Darkness and later for a while Alex 'Sparda' Mercer. It was the day after Alex Sparda was fully reborn and had retook the title as the Void, everyone decided to hold a HUGE party for his return which had led to the event of getting him into the problem he is facing now, you see even for a person who can be called a 'god' he can still get shit-face drunk with enough alcohol and do to the fact he did get shit-face drunk he now in some unknown dimension and can't travel back or call for some back up because somehow and for some reason Alex had sealed 99.9% of his power leaving as strong as a Administer. This will be Alex's first adventure since he was reborn.

It had been two months since Alex had woken up and found himself de-age to what he guessed is 13 and 99.9% of his power sealed leaving him weaken. Two months since he found himself in the town of Illiasville home to the temple of Illias. It was located on the continent of Ilias, south of the town Illiasburg.

In the two months Alex has been there he decided that everything is fucked up sideways in this dimension. Really Alex knows that the supreme goddess of this land is called 'Illias' but do the people here have to take her respect so far.

Like literally naming almost everything after her because Alex is getting really sick of the word 'Illias', seriously do you even have name most foods and spices after her. Alex thank Fate and Destiny that he still have the infinite storage seal on his coat that is holding lots of pizza, pocky, alcohol, spare clothes, and some Ebony ingots to make some weapons.

But still there should be a limit of their devotion to her. It was getting worse when Alex started to dream of Illias! For about a whole week Alex has been dreaming of a beautiful and hot woman bathed in divine light, and was calling out to him telling Alex that he would be the Hero that will slay the new Monster Lord, that and to stop ignoring her, and blah, blah, blah. Alex stop paying attention to her again at that point and started munching on some pocky.

Ended up getting fried by lightning. But everything was okay, the pocky was intact.

Anyway, despite the fact that the constant of 'Illias' was starting to get to him, Alex had learn a lot about this world/dimension he landed himself into. Apparently, it was another world that was inhabited by vicious monsters, and that a number of young man frequently went to the church of Illias in order to be bless by their goddess so they could receive the title of 'Hero' and go on a quest to destroy the being known as the Monster Lord and bring peace into the world...again.

Alex had decided at that point that he will become a 'Hero' in this world during the next holy holiday where they had the service to ordain heros so he could receive the blessing as well and go on a quest.

The reason Alex decided to become the 'Hero' was this: he was bored as hell and maybe at the end he could unlock his seal and leave this dimension.

Today was the day where Alex was to receive the blessing which he found out was call 'baptism', while Alex was in the middle of clean up a house of the blacksmith who let him stay here and work on some projects after he woken up. Since Alex is now about 13, he is about 5'5 compare to his old height of 6'4, his hair was in the style what some people called 'emo hair'. He was wearing gray cargo paints that were tucked into black steel toe boots, a white v-neck shirt and a black vest that was open over it. All of a sudden the sound of shouts of fear came to his ears.

"Monster!" One of the town children screamed as they ran back into the village. "There's a monster on the outskirts of town!"

When Alex heard the screams he rushed to his room and took the Ebony Great-sword he smith two weeks ago. He was excited that he can finally get out and fight one of the monsters if this world, but as long it's not a Corrupt Grunt he should be fine.

"Wait," a kind old woman named Betty who found Alex and let him live at the old blacksmith. "Where do you think you're doing Alex!"

"I'm going to drive off the monster," He called back.

"Wait! You're just a boy!" Betty called out, frustrated. "Leave it to the temple guard and heroes!"

Turning around to face the old woman and running backward he yelled back, "But they may actually kill it!"

Alex remembers reading a bit of this worlds history. Apparently monsters and humans got along just right, even able to live together in certain places. At least till a unknown incident 30 years ago in a town called Remina all the monsters went berserk and killed all the humans that use to live there. There were rumors that it was under the orders of the Monster lord, or something.

After reading about what was known, Alex decided he wants to find out what happen 30 years ago and why. Maybe even get the monsters and humans to live in peace once more.

After a running for a couple of minutes he finally found the monster and was shock.

Alex wasn't quite ready for what he was going to see when he found the beast. After reading a couple of books that always refers them as 'monsters' and after seeing tons of horrible looking monsters, he was caught heavily off guard when he saw this monster.

The thing he found however looked almost identical to a woman, albeit a woman if they were composed entirely of some sort of viscous fluid. Light blue in shade, slightly transparent, cute, and kind of stacked at that, this monster, this 'slime girl' was not exactly the terror inducing sight that Alex had been anticipating.

"Er, excuse me." Alex began, and decided to make sure really is the monster and not some poor bystander that did look a little old. "But are you the monster that just recently showed up?"

"Hahaha," the slime girl laughed, tittering in a way that set her to jiggling. As in literally jiggled, it was only in certain parts, but when something composed of slime jiggled it was a much more all-encompassing motion. "What a strange question from such a delicious looking boy! Am I the first monster you've ever seen?"

"Well, actually, yeah," _'in this world_._'_ Alex admitted and saying the rest in his head, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Look," he began, plunging forward bravely, trying not to look at the slime girls chest. It was very hard since he was going though puberty for the third time. "I don't suppose you're here to peacefully talk things over with the village, are you?"

"Are you a pacifist?" the slime girl giggled again, giving him an amused look. "I'm too hungry to just go away at this point."

With that declaration, Alex's eyes narrowed. "If you're looking to attack the village for food, then I have no choice but to stop you," he warned the monster as he drew the great-sword from his back with one hand and pointed it at the monster. The slime girl just giggled harder.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to settle with eating you all up instead!" She declared and with that, Alex's first battle in this world erupted.

Alex had prepared himself right after those last words were said to charge.

"Now," the slim girl cheered, charging forward. "Let me eat some of your semen!"

Alex almost trip when she said that, "w-w-wait, WHAT!" He yelled out in shock after he steady himself complete surprise about this.

"Time to eat!" The slime girl said as she took the opening at Alex's shock and wrapped herself around, forcing him to drop his blade.

"W-wait, what the hell are you doing?" Alex stuttered as both his arms and legs were being bound by the slime girl.

The slime girl move her body around Alex's chest till she was facing him. "I said I was going to eat you, didn't I?" She said.

Alex glares at her but it was ruined by the blush on his pale face. "I thought that meant my flesh, not my... oh god, stop touching me there!" Alex yelled at her but began a embarrassed squeak at the hand as the slime girl makes a third hand a slide it into his pants stroking his harding member. Memories of his time as Alex Mercer when he was being raped by his evil older sisters and his mother. Since then Alex feared getting raped.

"Hehehe, looks like you're weak to my attacks!" She said, somehow a red blush spread across her blue slimy face. "My, my what a big boy you are I may keep you as my slave." She told Alex as a look of lust appear in her aqua color eyes.

"That doesn't constitute as an attack by any definition of that word! You're just using your slime to... EEP! What the hell are you doing with that tentacle!" Alex yelled once more but like before it ended with an embarrassing squeak as his head glow bright red,

"Tee hee! How do you like my technique? I'll make you feel even better!" The slime girl replied as the her extra hand now tentacles began to stroke Alex's member faster.

"Ahh! Get off! This is a bad touch, very bad touch!" He scream/moan to her, as he tries to power up one of his limited special moves. After gaining enough he yell's. "SUMMONING SWORDS! BONDAGE!"

"Ah what a cute little kid... Hey wait a second... Where did all these glowing swords come from?" She said with a lust-fill tone at the beginning, then a shock and surprise tone after seeing a dozen floating swords that were glowing a dark, almost black purple.

While the girl was distracted by the swords, Alex summon enough power to use another move he learn/stole from a cold-hearted guy he met in a old adventure. "TRICK DOWN!" WIth that technique he became a black/white blur in the slime girls grip and had appear a few feet away from her with his blade back in his hands, his breaths became a little quicker.

He glares at the girl who was looking at him shocked, reaching out with his left hand toward her before closing it. With that action the previously floating blades that was circling around her stop and then rushed forward cutting her slime body into pieces.

"Eek! Stop stabbing me! Do you have any idea how much that tickles! I'm just going to heal up anyway. I'm slime after all!" The girl told Alex. Even now parts that were cut off began to move towards her. Even if she is healing it's going really slow. Alex thinks it's due to the fact a large amount of her was removed, so it's was way harder for her to heal/retrieve many pieces apposed to a single piece.

Charging some power into his legs and right arm, he glided across the ground towards her pose to strike with another move he learn, this time from a ally. He called out the move once he reach her. "MILLION STAB!" His right arm and sword became a blur as he stab the girl a over a hundred times.

Getting away from Alex, the girl have finally regain her lost limbs glares at him "FINE! I will leave, you big meanie!"

Alex was now breathing hard, as he watch the slime girl..uh..run away? Anyway as he hooks up his great-sword in a make-sift sheath. His left eye twitching as he thought over the... Battle.. Yea. He didn't think he could be as shock as he is now in his whole life. Monster girls feed by taking male sperm! What kind of FUCKED up world did he landed in. He also refuses to look down at his trousers, not sure he wanted to see the wet spot around his crotch because of the partially fluid creature's very inappropriate advances.

"I think," he panted heavily, "that I had miss some _very_ important information about this world, monsters in general


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Girls Quest that belongs to people I forgot the names to, or any DMC elements that is own by Capcom, I also neither own any items from other games. BUT I do own Alex Sparda and his history.**_

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"__Techniques"_

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting**_

It's been ten minutes since Alex's 'fight' with the slime girl and now in a different part of the forest we find him. "Okay, Alex," Alex said to himself, leaning against a tree looking at his feet. "Let's think about this. What do you know about monsters?" Alex reviews what he knows. He closed his eyes and sighs. "Not much." He admitted.

"How dangerous are they? The slime girl was pretty tough, but not that tough, and I know that monsters and human in the past lived in peace together. Is it possible that monsters are really that dangerous towards humans? I mean, it didn't seem like that particular monster was really hungry, and it didn't seem like it wanted to devour my flesh or anything."

"Well, not my flesh anyway." Alex admitted with a rising blush on his face at that partially info. Seriously, even before that information this world was a bit mess up.

Thinking hard at all the information he has at the moments for a few minutes, deciding to leave it for later, Alex begins to walk to the village before a crashing sound not far away catches his attention. Turning towards the sound with one hand holding his blade handle ready to draw at any moment.

Realizing that there is no attack and that sound might mean that someone is in danger Alex ran towards what he believes is where the crashing sound is.

He quickly arrive at his destination, and he discover a rather large swathe of destruction stretching for nearly two dozen yards before it ended in a large dug out crater in the middle of the forest. It was in that creator that Alex discovered that it appear that someone was in trouble. A woman lay passes out in the center of the devastation, and instantly Alex did one of the things he does best, help a woman in need.

It didn't even occur to him to wonder if maybe the purple skin, strange hornlike protuberances coming out from her silver hair all over her skull, the odd runic tattoos covering her left side, or the vaguely ominous skimpy leather armor might be one of those signs that helping that person may be a bad idea. Nor did the fact that the woman was lacking legs and instead had a fifteen foot long snake tail for a lower body finally register until he was right by the fallen woman's side checking for a pulse and looking for any signs of injuries.

But what did register quickly is that the woman was _HOT!_ "Huh," Alex breathed a sign of relief as to the best of his knowledge the monster girl he was checking on was in good condition. After making sure she was all right he took in the women's species. "I believe this is what you called a 'lamia'."

As though to answer his question, the monster girl's eyes snapped open, and for a moment met Alex's own. Amber met amethyst as the two stared at each other for a moment which seemed to stretch for eternity.

Then, as quick as a serpent, the lamia pulled her into a standing position. Well what Alex believes she's standing up. She was balanced upright on her tail, but the tail was bent, Alex wonders is it a standing or sitting position... Giving up he call's it a 'lamia position'.

While Alex was debating on her position the lamia's tail snuck out and wrapped firmly around his torso, securing his arms to his side and lifting him off the ground.

"Where am I?" The lamia demanded, giving Alex a cold yet composed expression. Alex noted that there were no hidden threats in her cold tone. Still just in case he gather some power to Trick Down at a moments notice.

"You're in the woods outside Illiasville." Alex inform her truthfully, before asking a question of his own. "Hey are you okay by the way, it looks like you took a nasty fall?"

His question was ignore, as the lamia folded her arms under her breasts, the action cause Alex's eyes to fall from her face down to her chest._ 'DAMN this girl got a E-cup on her'_ he told himself in his head.

"Damn that woman," the lamia muttered to herself, shaking her head as she did so. "What crazy strength." She open her amber eyes partly so she could glare at the still bound Alex. "And who are you?"

Alex's eyes were wide in shock when he saw the power behind her eyes, it was greater then the old Prophets and the Corrupt Grunts. _'This woman is way stronger then I'm right now. I'm surprise that there is someone this powerful here.'_

After his little moment, Alex regain himself and answer her question, "Sparda, Alex Sparda. I was nearby when I heard the sound of you crashing here. I came to see if anybody was here, and well found you. By the way are you okay."

"Am I okay?" The woman repeated, blinking once at the question. For a moment the lamia stared at Alex, before she took several deep breaths. "Hmmm," she hummed thoughtfully, a small smile started to form on her lips. "You smell quite delicious. It doesn't seem like you've been baptized."

"Oh yeah!" Alex blinked as the reminder struck him like a bolt of lightning. No, not lightning, a club, since getting hit by lightning hurts like a bitch. "I almost forgot! That's supposed to happen today." Alex begins to remember instructions he was given about the ceremony. "Hey, do you know what time it is? I believe I'm supposed to be at the temple around noon."

"I see," the snake woman murmured, but Alex noted she neither answered his question, or let him go. Instead her coils moved around him, adjusting their position in a way that felt a bit odd to Alex. He found the position somewhat interesting. "It's Ilias birthday today, so you're hoping to receive your baptism."

"Yeah..." Alex nodded slowly, wondering just what is the lamia was getting at, or if she would ever get around to letting him go. He can understand the bit of caution after just awoken from what look appeared to be a dangerous fall, and not knowing where you are. He was like that two months ago, but it still was kind of weird to have a giant snake body around him, especially since that snake body was actually the lower body of a women like creature. "Soooo, could you hurry up and release me so I can make my way to the temple?"

"Illias baptism," the snake women snorted, distain obvious in her cold voice. "Becoming a hero. How foolish." She snorted again, her condescension obvious, apparently some kind of reaction from her bound captive.

Nope, all she earn was a blank stare and a raised eyebrow.

"Foolish?" Alex repeated slowly, thinking to why she dislike the title hero. _'Never mind, everyone got their own idea on stuff, even now Vicktor still thinks I'm a man-whore. I call myself a lady-killer.'_ Alex told himself.

"Why didn't you kill me while I was unconscious?" The monster demanded, and Alex suddenly realized that whatever this woman was, conversation was not one of her forties. After all, in conversation the speaking party generally responded to the other speaker, a skill this snake woman appeared not to have developed at any point in her life.

"Kill? Why would I kill a beautiful woman like yourself while you were unconscious?" The honest confusion in Alex's voice seemed to give the lamia a moment to pause, even with the hidden flirty tone that was in it.

"It would be a golden opportunity for someone aiming to be a hero to kill a monster like me," she pointed out, and though her voice was still cold the lamia's question seemed probing. Alex scowled at her.

"Anyone who would kill a defenseless person when they needed help has no right to call themselves a hero in the first place," he retorted with some anger, and the snake woman scowled at him for some reason. She closed her eyes, apparently in deep thought.

"You don't consider all monsters an enemy?" The lamia probed carefully and Alex shrugged briefly.

"I've only met two monsters _'in this world,'_ before, and the first one was..uh...a little difficult." Alex had to struggle to think of a way to describe the previous encounter with the slime girl which didn't make him very uncomfortable, "I can hardly say that all monsters are enemies at this point, can I?"

"But you say that you want to be a hero?" The lamia restored, amber eyes open again. "Someone who doesn't treat all monsters as enemies would become a hero whose goal is to slay the Monster Lord?"

"A hero isn't just about killing monsters," Alex argued back. "A hero is someone who helps others and does the right thing. If means killing the Monster Lord, than I suppose I could get around to doing that. But I don't particularly hate the Monster Lord. I would rather find some way for humans and monsters to live in peace, like they did thirty years ago."

"What?" The lamia asked blankly, looking at Alex like he was particularly stupid example of idiocy. Alex recognized that look plainly. It reminded him of Vicktor and the others when they hear his fully random, dangerous, and stupid plans. Since Alex was so familiar with such looks, he just shrug off the snake woman's glaze with ease.

"I don't want to kill monsters, or their lord," Alex explained. "Rather, I just want to save as many people and monsters as I can."

The monster girl nodded once, and apparently reached a conclusion.

"You're an idiot," she told him bluntly.

"So I've been told," Alex shrugged again. It wasn't the first time he was call a idiot, mostly a jackass though.

"At least you seem aware of the fact that you are an idiot," the snake woman told him again. "A child who doesn't understand the world he lives in. Monsters living hand in hand with humans? When are you going to wake up from your dream world?"

Alex just gives her another black stare with a raise eyebrow. "Are you done yet? Cause you are not the first who try to convince me my beliefs are wrong." He told her.

"It looks like you still have the mind of a child," the snake woman gave him a condescending look, and Alex huffed at that. It's not his fault he ended up looking thirteen years old, it was... okay maybe it was his fault.

With a serpentine motion, the tail that has been restraining Alex released him. Rather than losing his balance, Alex landed easily, brushing stray bits of dirt on his clothes as he did so. With a shooing motion the lamia indicated that Alex should leave.

"Just go, little boy," she told him, ignoring his twitching eye. Alex started to leave before pausing.

"Are yo sure you're alright?" He decided to double check, and the lamia gave him a black look. "I mean you really did take quite a fall. Are you sure you don't need any medicine, or bandages or anything?"

"...Idiot," the snake woman huffed, cradling her forehead as she did so. With a shrug, Alex turned and finally left, never noticing the way the lamia peered put from beneath her fingers, amber eyes following his thin frame as he departed the clearing.

(2 Hours later)

In the end, it turned out that Alex really should have pressed a little harder on getting the time off the snake woman. It was well past noon by the time he made it to the temple, and thus, Alex missed the baptismal ceremony.

Naturally, Alex didn't give a shit. It didn't take a baptism to make a hero. So after getting back Alex took the opportunity to ask a couple of questions about monsters that he really should have asked a long time.

"So..." Alex trailed off, eyebrow twitching as he did so. "Monsters are all female creatures that desire either the semen or flesh of men?"

"That's right Alex," Betty told him, giving him a concerned look. She had known Alex was odd, but not even knowing that much?

"And it is specifically against the faith of Illias to have any relation or donate any sperm to a monster. no matter the circumstances?" Alex asked for clarification, and Betty nodded again, this time slower.

"Don't you even know that much Alex?" She asked, concerned by her impromptu warder's lack of faith.

"Amnesia." Alex told her a half-true. He still doesn't know what happen when he got shit-face at that party. "And if monsters don't get semen, they can't breed at all, and might stare to death on occasion?"

"That a boy," Betty nodded once more, and Alex opened his mouth again before pausing.

"I'm terribly confused by all of this," he admitted, rubbing his head as he did so. On one hand, he could definitely sympathize with monsters. If the only way to survive was to go after humans, than it made sense that they would. It wasn't even a bad thing sometimes when they did. Well, yeah, it was kind of weird, and might count as bestiality, but if it didn't hurt the humans involved, and it was necessary for the species survival as a whole.

But on the other hand, the memory of the cold sticky tentacles made Alex shiver in repressed horror. Maybe if the monsters were a bit more polite and a whole lot less forceful about their requests Alex could have a bit more empathy for them.

Betty watched as her young charge shuddered and started to mutter. "Bad touches, bad touches, bad touches," over and over again.

"That poor dear," she shook her head sadly. "I told him to wait until the guards managed to make it, and now he's been driven mad by it all."

(Several minutes later)

After getting out of his 'moment', Alex walk home and found a surprise visiter inside.

"You're late," the snake woman told him, and Alex paused as he realized that the monster girl somehow managed to appear in his very house. Deliberately, Alex shuts the door behind him.

"How on earth did you find my house?" Alex asked, deliberately moving to the windows and shutting the shades as he did so. It was the heart of the faith of a monster hating religion after all, and Alex really would rather not have any unexpected guest showing up to discover the lamia's presence.

"Your scent," the snake woman told him primly. "I would recognize such an unsophisticated smell anywhere."

"Huh," Alex didn't quite know how to respond to that, and thus pressed onwards. It had been a long day, and considering the stress, of having missed his baptism, right before he set out on his travels, combined with the need to visit a happy place in order to wash away the dirty feeling that the slime had left in him, Alex decided it was time for some buffalo chicken pizza with some bacon, and a shot of some Liquid Chaos.

"And why did you come here?" he prompted, speaking over his shoulders as he search the freezer for the items he wanted.

"In part to see if you managed to make your baptism in time," the lamia answered, and Alex heard a slithering noise as the monster apparently started to close in on his back. Alex shrugged at her question. Ignoring the monster girl's actions for the most part. If she was going to so something, she probably would of done it earlier.

"I missed it," he admitted easily. "It happens sometimes."

"And the fact that you missed your once in a lifetime chance to become a hero doesn't bother you at all?" the lamia prompted, and Alex snorted.

"It was just something to help while I become a hero." Alex paused, and look over his shoulder carefully. "So, is there anything, you prefer not to eat, or is anything good?"

"You're going to make me food?" The lamia asked with a blank look. "You're not going to ask who I am, what I'm doing here, or anything like that?"

"Well, yeah, but I can asked while we eat," Alex told her, and the lamia gave him one last blank look before shrugging herself.

"I suppose anything will do as an appetizer," she told him, and Alex finally found a square box with a strange symbol on it. Time to let one of Alex's godlike skills shine: seal's.

Alex has made millions of seal's in his life time, from the unlimited storage seal he has on all his jackets, to the ones that are on the pizza box which are a warming seal, and a stasis seal allowing the pizza to stay warm and fresh. When the snake woman had a plate put before her, she eyed the meager looking meal with a disdain eye which Alex ignored with the grace of long practice.

The lamia's haughtiness only lasted until she had taken her first bite of the pizza. Then she froze.

At least, Alex originally thought she froze. A second later, a rabid soft thumping noise began to emit with a speed the vaguely reminded Alex of the humming of a bumble bee. Initially confused by the noise, Alex finally managed to determine that the sound was coming from under the table. A quick glance revealed that the tip of the snake woman's tail had begun to wag back and forth so that it would thump against the floor so quickly that the noise was an almost continuous drumming sound. It reminded Alex oddly of the way a puppy's tail might wag when it was happy.

Alex glanced back up and met the snake woman's eyes. Then, as one, the two of them glanced back down at the lamia's tail as it continued to wag. Then they glanced back up. After a second's consideration, the lamia deliberately shifted until she could put a thicker coil of her snake like appendage down on the wagging part.

It didn't quite stop the wagging, but at least the rapid rise and fall of the section of the tail that was to conceal her tail wasn't quite as obvious as the thumbing noise.

"I suppose this is passable fair," the lamia announced imperiously, and with deliberate grace resumed her meal.

Alex concealed his grin with his pizza. Yeah. Pizza was that awesome.

(After the meal.)

"So what are you going to do now?" the lamia asked as Alex finished washing the rest of the dishes.

"Well even without the baptism I was still planning on traveling," Alex admitted with a shrug. "There are a few things I want to look into, and I want to do everything I can to be a proper hero."

"Hmmm," the snake woman nodded slowly, her expression once more one of distain. "I was planning on traveling as well," she admitted. "I suppose I could accompany you for a bit. It never hurts to have a little company on the road."

"That's fine," Alex told her with a smile. "Company is always good for long journeys." He recall's past adventures with Vicktor and others. He misses them.

"Okay then...and you're going to cook for me, and you are going to like it," she told him bluntly.

Alex blinks at her blunt answer before responding. "Well, if we're going to travel together, then may I know your name?"

"Arisufi-zu Fateburn," the lamia announced with a nod. "But you may call me Alice."

"Well, Alice," Alex draws out her name like a certain grinning cat. "I guess I'll be in your care for a bit."

"Indeed, you will," the newly name Alice nodded.

For some reason, Alex couldn't quite tell if this development would be a good thing or bad thing


	3. Author Note

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A "You have been warned" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Alex Sparda Void of Nothin


	4. Chapter 2: The Escape

**Hey Alex Sparda Void of Nothing here to present a new chapter in my Alex's Monster Girls Quest Part 1. Sorry that it took some time but here it is. Oh and I going to say that I'm working on another story that takes place in the game Ib that would feature a Alex Mercer with amnesia, and a 14 year old Ib. Oh and a camo of Slender man. If you don't know this game looks it up on youtube. This chapter is shorter then the others sorry.**

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own the game Monster Girls Quest or some elements of other games. BUT I do own Alex Sparda and some of his abilities.**_

**Chapter 2: The Escape**

"Hey Alice," Alex calls out gaining the attention of the lamia that was in his house. "We going to leave in the mourning ok." Alice just gives him a look that ask 'why'.

Alex chuckles, and answers her unasked question. "Well because no one would be out to spot us then so we can leave without causing major problems for us." Alice thinks about for a second then she nods her head.

Alex gets up to go grab a bag to pack for their adventure. "Okay then. I'm just going to get a bag ready for our trip then."

Alice then blinks at what see is seeing him do. Her mouth opens slightly in shock as she watches Alex pack his bag. Well more like throwing a shit-load amount of stuff into a black sling bag with a make-shift sheath on it for his blade. She blinks once more as she tries to figure out how does all that stuff fit, it's like has a bottomless pit. The snapping of fingers broke her out of her trance and stare into Alex's amethyst color eyes that had a spark of mischief in them.

"Hello, earth to Alice. Are you there?" Alex asked with a chuckle. He earned himself a blank look. She open her mouth and answered with her blunt tone, "How did you do that?"

"Do what Alice?" He asked with a tone that scream's 'guilty', and the his eyes now shine with mischief. She open's her mouth before closing it with a huff and turning her back to him.

Alex chuckles once more before he takes of his vest, and lay his bag against the wall.. "Hey, Alice," he asked. "Do you happen to have a human form or something.?"

She turn and stared at him for a moment before she nods. Alice close her eyes, and her body begins to glow till it was so bright Alex had to closed his eyes. When the glowing had stop Alex open his eyes and look at Alice. His reaction, his eyes went wide, he gain's a small grin, and his nose start's to bleed. Alice new appearances isn't much different from her true form, the only changes are that her skin is now a pale human color, her horns are gone, and instead of a snake tail there are two pale human legs.

She raised a eyebrow at his reaction before a small smile appeared on her beautiful face. Alice open her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a scream of horror from outside. Alex snaps out of moment and ran to a window to peek. His eyes widen in shock before a grim look appear on his face. "Shit," he said. "_They_ are here."

Alice blinks at his words, what are 'they_'_. She walks to the same window Alex is at and looks, her eyes widen in shock and fear. Humans were running, houses were on fire and there some blood on the ground, and houses. Multiply cold evil laughter that was coming from outside snapped her from her trance. Alice look at the source, she instantly froze.

What she saw was something not human or monster. Standing about 5 feet tall was this grey color thing, it had black veins pulsing around it's body, what look like a dark grey head on it's right side of its chest, some kind of huge blade with red flesh like tendrils fusing it with the things arm and had a eye on the tendrils, the eye's sclera was black and the iris was glowing a demonic red, and the things head was a dark red color with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth.

"We need to leave this ghost town now," a voice call out from behind Alice making her jump in surprise, she turn and saw Alex's normal carefree face was now in a serious look. He walks to a drawer and opens it, taking out two fingerless black leather gloves with a hole to show his palm's and a black sphere. Alex put's the gloves on and test his finger flexibility, he then quickly grabs his bag then turns around, and grabs Alice's hand with his free one. "Come on and follow me. We are going to out of here fast before _they _find us," he said as he pulls her towards one of the doors.

Alice stay quiet, trying to understand what see just saw, her eyes still showing shock and slight fear. Alex lets go of her hand and open's a door, what she saw was a strange thing with two wheels and look like it could only hold two people, and to Alex, well it's his custom bike.**(AN: It's a black 2012 Suzuki Hayabusa.)**

Alice looks at Alex who was looking at the sphere he was holding before he sighs and place on a table where it begins glow a dark purple color. He turns towards his bike and goes on. Turning his head so he can look at Alice, he calls her. "Alice get on and hold tightly to me. This ride is going to get rough." She looks at him for a few seconds the with shaky legs walk to the bike and got on, her arms circle around Alex's waist tightly.

Alex grips the handles and revs the bike, turning it on. "Activate plasma shields," he calls, and a lavender egg shape shield appear around the bike before becoming invisible. Revving the bike once more they begins to drive.

A crashing sound attracts the things Alex knowns as the Corrupt Grunts or C-G. Dust begins to move to reveals Alex and Alice on his bike facing them. Accelerating towards the monsters, Alex drives around them heading for the nearest and quickest exit out of the now dead Illiasville.

Alex feels Alice's grip tighten and pressure press against his back. He turns his head to see Alice's silver hair blowing back in the wind, and she had just buried her head into his back as their speed starts to increase. He turns his head back and cursed. "Fuck!"

In front of the exit was about a dozen C-Gs and they were blocking the way. Alex searches for a alternated route, he notice a fallen house with its pieces in a form of a ramp. A small smirk appear on his face as he lines the bike up with the ramp and speeds up. Right when they are in front of the ramp, Alex calls out to his bike once more. "Activate Nitro-X4!"

The already blurring bike becomes a complete blur as their speed was multiply by at least four. The results, they went flying above the village gates and the C-Gs heads just as the sphere Alex left exploded.

A dome that was completely black consumed the village just leaving a empty crater, the blast had consumed everything in eternal darkness, even the powerful C-G were consumed. A few meters away, Alex and Alice landed and did a wheelie soon after, then ran over a dead guard causing them to fall off and cause the bike to crash into a nearby tree ruining it. Alex laying on his back with Alice on his chest. He couldn't help but comment on his fail. "Why couldn't that went as well as in the movies?"

Alex feels Alice's presence on his chest being lifted. He looks up into her amber eyes, as she shifts back into her lamia form. She looks down coldly into his eyes before turning around to the direction to Illiasburg. "Come on, I want to get away from this place," she told him in her usually cold tone.

Alex blinks once before a simile appear with a small chuckle. Kicking himself back up and dusting off his pants, he follows her with both his hands behind his head. He hopes that they will never face the C-Gs again, but knowing his luck they will.

But right now he's happy that he destroy them with his Empty-Void grenade.

Also that his new adventure begins now. Nut he still feels like he forgot something.

Oh...his wallet. FUCK!  
**_**

**Please review**


End file.
